


Camera Flash

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Gen, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: After a minor battle reporters suddenly surround Peter and Tony and when one goes to unmask Peter, Tony reacts to save his son.





	Camera Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! You guys are all amazing and I can't thank you enough for all those who are prompting! You are amazing! Thank you! 
> 
> This prompt is from Kaysco: Instead of more insecure!Peter, what about flipping it around and getting insecure!Tony? Maybe something happens to Peter; he could be ambushed by paparazzi trying to get the “scoop” on his relationship with Tony, and he either gets hurt (something minor, but Tony freaks out) or he has a panic attack. Tony feels guilty and tries to distance himself from Peter, thinking the teen will realize what a hassle being associated with him is. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes.

 

“Why won’t you tell us who you are?”

 

“What are you trying to hide?”

 

“How are we supposed to trust you if we don’t know who you are?”

 

“Spiderman! Spiderman over here!”

 

“Take your mask off!”

 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter panicked voice came over the com, right in Tony’s ear. “What do we do?”

 

Tony swallowed thickly, feeling the familiar tension building in his body and the way his breath was starting to become shallow. His eyes flickered from photographer to photographer that surrounded them, firing question after question at Peter who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

 

Tony didn’t blame him.

 

Together the two had just wrapped up medium sized show down with a super-enhanced human who took advantage of stolen alien tech looking to score some cash in the process of some fame and had suddenly been surrounded by a swarm of paparazzi.

 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter asked, moving closer to Tony as the media closed in on them.

 

“Take off the mask of Spiderman and show us who you are!”

 

One bold photographer reached out in attempt to touch the mask –

 

Tony grabbed the man’s wrist, squeezing tightly and quickly flipping it around until it was straining in an uncomfortable position.

 

The bombard of questions stopped, the snaps and flashes of the camera paused.

 

“Don’t,” Tony snapped through gritted teeth. “Touch. My. Kid.”

 

“Tony. Tony can we- can we go now. Please?” Peter asked quietly.

 

“Yeah,” Tony released the reporter roughly, making the man take a few steps back. “We’re going. Come on.”  Tony wrapped an arm around Peter’s waist, clutching him tightly and with one hand pointed at the ground he was shooting them up into the air, flying quickly away.

 

“Whoa,” Peter said as they flew quickly towards Queens, mind quickly going to the time that an Ironman suit has finished him out of the river and deposited him on top of a playground.

 

“Mr Stark?” Peter asked as the suit faltered in the air for a moment.

 

“I – I” Tony tried to breathe but he couldn’t quite get the words out and it took him a moment to realise he was having a panic attack.

 

“Dad?” Peter asked.

 

Tony flew harder and when he reached Peter’s neighbourhood he quickly set him down in an alley way.

  
“Dad? Are you okay?” Peter asked.

 

“Good work, today, Spiderling,” Tony said, eyeing the alley way for his quick getaway. “Don’t worry about the clean-up. I’m on it. Go home, kiss Aunt May.”

 

“Dad, wait-“ but it was too late, Tony was already flying away.

 

“Karen?” Peter asked.

 

“Yes, Peter?” Karen replied.

 

“Do I have enough web fluid to get to Tony’s?”

 

“You should have enough if you follow this path I have mapped for you,” Karen said.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tony?” Pepper asked cautiously, still running her fingers through her fiancés hair as he finally came down from his panic attack.

 

Tony simply hummed, too tired to talk.

 

“Don’t shut Peter out,” Pepper said.

 

Tony pulled back, Pepper’s fingers falling from his hair and he sighed. “I can’t, Pep. I promised I would never be my dad. I was always shoved in the spotlight. Peter nearly got unmasked today because of me. He’s going to get hounded now because I called _my kid_ in front of a bunch of reporters.”

 

He started to pace, shaking his head. “Peter is the best thing that has ever happened. To me. To Queens. To a lot of people. I can’t ruin him.”

 

“You’re not going to ruin him,” Pepper scoffed. “Tony, you are a wonderful parent. You’ve helped Peter so much when a lot of people would have turned away. You encourage him, you nurture him, you give him a safe space. How are any of those bad things?”

 

“He _died_ because of me,” Tony snapped.

 

Pepper’s breath hitch and she took a shaky step towards Tony.

 

“He died,” Tony repeated. “Away from home, from his Aunt from his friends with a bunch of strangers. I couldn’t save him.”

 

“ _You_ were there,” Pepper said. “You were with him until the very end and you did save him. Don’t think I didn’t watch you tirelessly, and nearly kill yourself, to reverse what that purple monster did to bring him back.”

 

“Without you I wouldn’t be here.”

 

Pepper and Tony jumped at Peter’s voice and both whirled around to find Peter sheepishly standing in the doorway with his Spiderman suit still on.

 

“So-sorry,” Peter said, slipping the mask off. “I-I could hear you talking and I – I agree with Pepper. Since Uncle Ben – uh -passed away, you’ve been the role model I needed. You stepped up when you didn’t have to. You taught me how to be a better person. A better Spiderman when I was running around in my PJs.”

 

“I knew they were your PJS,” Tony quipped quietly.

 

Peter let out a shaky laugh.

 

“Please, please don’t go,” Peter said quietly. “I would miss you and I still need you. You’re my dad. I couldn’t do this without you. Not yet. And even after Spiderman, I’ll still need my dad.”

 

Tony smiled. “Come here,” he said gruffly.

 

Peter dashed across the room and into Tony’s arms.

 

“Love you, kid,” Tony whispered in his ear. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Peter said.

 

Pepper smiled, quietly wiping her eyes and sniffed.

 

“Get in here, Pep,” Tony called to her.

 

She let out a teary laugh and crossed over to them, joining in the tight hug.

 

“Love you,” Peter said, voice muffled as he was crushed into Tony’s chest.

 

“Love you too,” Tony said, kissing the top of Peter’s head and then Pepper’s cheek. For the first time in a long time Tony felt relaxed and safe in the arms of his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I want to thank those who are sending through prompts!
> 
> Happy reading :)


End file.
